Unexpected Visit
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: A few months after Ichigo lost his powers... Isshin visits the Kuchiki mansion, and Rukia. Slight IchiRuki.


**UNEXPECTED VISIT**

_**~Tensai -Teki Kuroneko~**_

Anna again! Since I am writing angst(even though this one is really mild) for the first time in my life, please review telling me how it turned out.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This account is written only for the purpose of entertainment. The author claims no right of the characters or certain qualities they may possess. The characters and their personalities belong to Tite Kubo. The author only owns the setting, the ideas and the plot. Under no circumstances, may the work, in parts or as whole, be copied or reproduced prior to approval by the author. In all cases, credit must be give to the author. Any violation of the above will not be tolerated.

Setting: Around an year after Ichigo lost his powers, Isshin visits the Kuchiki Mansion. Slight IchiRuki.

* * *

It was a chilly winter evening. The sun had already set and columns of smoke were rising from distant huts, probably belonging to the villagers of Rukongai. The light of the moon & the stars was illuminating the white & yellow flowers of Camellia. The broad doorways of the Washitsu gave a beautiful view of the garden, much to the visual pleasure of two acquaintances sitting in the subtle glow.

"Is that all, Isshin san?" Byakuya asked, with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Doubtful about that..." Isshin answered, trying to peek out into the garden searching for a familiar silhouette.

"So then, I must take my leave. I have to attend to some guests. Rukia is near the pond, if that is of any concern." Byakuya spoke as he left.

"Thanks, Byakuya." Isshin smiled, noticing the unchanging warmth, securely shielded by a cold composure.

Isshin took a stroll through the garden enjoying the cool zephyr from the east. The Kuchiki family pond was not too far away, but was a secluded, peaceful spot. The full moon that night made it quite easy for him to trace out the footpath. It wasn't too cold. The winter had not yet made its complete appearance, and there were traces of Autumn leaves.

As Isshin turned around the last corner, he was just in time to witness the elegance and beauty of Tsukishiro, the first dance as it was shattering away in tiny sparkling fragments. Some of the fragments just vanished into thin air, while some floated over the pond, shimmering over the clear water. It was indeed a rare occasion for anyone to see it, since Rukia tried not to flaunt her zanpaktou outside of battle.

Switching out of her trance on sensing an approaching reiatsu, Rukia turned around, only to be met by an amiable smile featuring on Isshin face.

"Good evening, Rukia chan."

Rukia stood astounded, though trying her best to keep herself from awkwardly staring at his face. She knew that he was a Shinigami himself, but she had never met, or even seen Isshin in person in his Shinigami form. After a pause, she barely managed to stammer out "Hello... Kurosaki san" when she grasped that it was just a friendly visit by Kurosaki san. No, practically thinking, it cannot be a message... or any other acknowledgement of her days spent in the real world. The three years had gone by like a flower. Growing, maturing and finally, withering.

Isshin, understanding the mental conflicts Rukia must be going through at the particular instant, was just silent. To avoid any more discomfort on Rukia's part, he just diverted his gaze towards the surface of the lake and said, "Its a very beautiful night."

That sentence was like a gentle chime of a clock to bring Rukia back to reality, and she stood staring at the sky. She replied, "And very calm."

"Just like the peace after a storm, ne?"

"Or maybe, just hiding anguish..."

"Aah...You know, Rukia chan? The girls are missing you a lot."

"Yuzu and Karin?" Rukia replied, glancing at her company.

"Yeah... That reminds me... Do you like cookies, Rukia chan? Yuzu made some the other day... and said that I should bring you some..." Isshin remarked, taking out a bulging violet bag from his sleeves towards Rukia...handing it over to her.

Rukia was awestruck by this. She, even after such a long time, was still treated as a part of the family. Even if her stay was short, Yuzu and Karin hadn't forgotten her, nor had Kurosaki san... being thoughtful must run in the family. Rukia smirked at her thought.

"Yuzu's cookies are always delicious. Please thank her." Rukia smiled and bowed a little.

"Karin is a little sad. She said that the next time you come around, she will make you a part of her football team. She needs skilled players like you."

Rukia's eyes suddenly lowered as she gazed at the Koi in the pond.

She wold not be coming back... not if her mind had its way. Ichigo deserves a peaceful life. It would be the best for him if he just forgot the whole Shinigami part of his life... like a passing dream. She was sure he wouldn't forget her, but... he should. If he carried such memories, they would eventually become a burden. Cheerful memories, reminding him of the places he can't go back to... people he can't be with anymore, leave nothing but unbearable despair and sorrow. He has gone through that once, and he going through that again. It would be better if he starts moving forward, looking forward again. Rukia won't ruin his peaceful, normal life again.

If she ever went to visit Ichigo...in a gigai... she would only become a painful reminder of the power he used to possess. She would refresh his gradually healing wounds that arose from losing his powers. All she would do was making Ichigo go through all his emotional recovery again. This time, even Rukia's heart supported Rukia's decision against going to meet Ichigo.

Becoming aware of his mistake, Isshin tried handling this delicate situation as carefully as possible.

"Your zanpaktou is the most beautiful and one of the most powerful I have ever seen. What is its name?"

Rukia glanced at her side. She was still holding Sode no Shirayuki in its released form. Acknowledging the compliment, she gracefully swayed the sword and let the pure white ribbon glide around her.

"Sode no Shirayuki. The Sleeve of The White Snow."

"Wonderful. It truly reflects your soul, Rukia chan."

"Arigatou, Kurosaki san."

"And, Rukia chan? Call me 'Otou san'. You are still my third daughter, right?"

"Hai, Otou san."

"So... I have to go now. Yuzu may be worried."

"I understand. Goodbye Otou san."

"And, Rukia?"

"Hai?"

"He's fine." Isshin said, as he glanced back for the last time. For the first time during his visit, Isshin saw Rukia's eyes liven up. Rukia was smiling, her eyes filled with gratitude and delight. Feeling content now that his daughter was happy, he walked back towards the mansion.

As realization dawned upon Rukia, she realized that Otou san was not a childish perverted goat-chin. Behind that face was a mature, caring and understanding Kurosaki Isshin. A man who can understand someone's pain and is capable of comforting someone. He was certainly the best father someone like Ichigo could have. As her eyes swelled up with gratefulness, another addition to Rukia's list of 'Thank you'(s) was made.

'Thank you, Otou san.'

* * *

White Camellia represents Waiting

Yellow Camellia represents Longing

Otou san - father

Hai - Yes

My first attempt of writing angst. Please review. :)

Till then,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


End file.
